The Ring is Treacherous
by Silent Author
Summary: What would happen if the Ring did not fall into the lava of Mount Doom right away? Hobbit angst. AU. NOW COMPLETED UNDER FRODOTHEJEDI.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sam got up. He was dazed, and blood streaming from his head dripped in his eyes. He groped forward, and then he saw a strange and terrible thing..." _–_The Return of the King_

Gollum was fighting with an unseen foe. He hissed as he swayed back and forth until finally, Gollum's hands found what he wanted. His eyes gleamed as he opened his mouth and bit down hard with his sharp fangs.

Suddenly, Frodo appeared clutching his gory hand. Sam's eyes widened with horror as he realized one of Frodo's fingers was gone. Gollum was dancing like a madman, holding the Ring aloft.

"Precious, Precious, Precious!" he yelled in ecstasy, until, even as Sam watched, he fell into the chasm. The Ring slipped out of Gollum's hands in a last attempt to save itself. It had abandoned Gollum once more.

"Precious! Precious, no!" Gollum screamed before he finally fell into the white-hot lava. The Ring, however, was dangling precariously on a ledge of the wall of the volcano.

Frodo finally tore his eyes from his bloodied hand and watched Gollum fall. Then he saw the Ring. No one could possibly reach it without jumping to their death. He picked himself up and stared at the Ring. He made his decision and got ready to jump, to pounce on the Ring like a cat. Frodo was past caring whether he lived or died. He bent his knees and…

"Mr. Frodo, no!" Sam said frantically holding his master to him. Frodo began to struggle wildly.

"Mr. Frodo! No! Stop! You're going to fall!" Sam said through tears. Frodo stopped struggling and seemed to notice Sam for the first time.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo, it's your Sam. We'd best get out of here soon as possible. That cursed Ring is about to fall in any way with all this shaking going on." Sam glanced at the Ring, which still held on to the ledge.

"The Ring?" Frodo looked at it again. It was so beautiful, so shiny, so…precious. The glow from the lava below shined on it, causing it to appear to be glowing. The Ring was trying to prevent its inevitable doom. "How…how did it get there?"

"Don't you remember, Mr. Frodo? Gollum fell and the Ring landed there," Sam explained, concern covering his face. Sam seized Frodo's maimed hand. Why didn't his master remember? The ground trembled beneath them.

"Yes, Sam, I remember now," Frodo sighed. "What madness came over me?"

"It was the Ring, Mr. Frodo…" Sam started, but never finished. A screeching cry filled the air. It was full of wrath and was fearsome to hear it. The Nazgul had answered the call of the Ring and their master. How foolish they had been, not realizing the daring plan of their enemies. Frodo screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The lava licked the walls and the ground shook like an earthquake. The Ring slipped a fraction of an inch off the ledge, but still managed to hold on.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried in alarm. He knelt beside Frodo, who was crying in pain and fear. His eyes stared at nothing, glazed and bloodshot. The Nazgul screeched again, louder and closer. Frodo clutched his shoulder with his bloody hand.

"Mr. Frodo! What do I do? We can't escape: the Nazgul will be out there and the Ring is not destroyed yet!" Sam exclaimed, panic creeping into his voice.

"Sam help me! They're stabbing me!" Frodo cried out pitifully from the ground, lost in memory of Weathertop. A moan escaped his lips.

"Frodo-"Sam began, but he could not continue. The ground began shaking more violently, the lava rose up higher, and it grew noisier than ever. The Nazgul were approaching the birthplace of the Ring, intent on their mission. "We've got to get out of here, whether or not the Nazgul are out there," Sam thought. "The ring should fall in any second." He scooped up Frodo from where he lay still clutching his shoulder in excruciating pain.

"It...It's alright. I...I can walk," Frodo said. He put his feet down. Immediately Frodo swayed and almost fell over.

"Let me help," Sam said, and he put an arm around his master. They half-walked, half-ran out of the volcano. Sam and Frodo made it to a large rock, where Frodo finally sank down again.

"I can't go on anymore, Sam," Frodo said. He looked up at Sam with tears in his big blue eyes.

"I know, I know, Mr. Frodo," Sam said through his own tears.

"Go on without me. I have nothing to live for. You at least have a chance," Frodo said in his despair.

"No! You've got to come with me. I won't just leave you here. We must try to hide before the Nazgul get here," Sam said. Frodo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright Sam," Frodo said, as Sam helped him get up. They never got farther than that. The Nazgul had arrived, and they would not let their prisoners escape again. Sauron would not make the same mistake twice.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Updates will be prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Frodo's Sister for reviewing. You made me so happy; you're my first reviewer! :)

Also: This chapter is from the POV of the other members of the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was restless. Frodo and Sam weighed heavily on his mind as he rode to the Black Gate for the battle that would either end in the obliteration of all the good of Middle Earth or the destruction of the evil of Sauron. He hoped that Frodo and Sam would be able to destroy the Ring in time. Next to him, Legolas nodded to him. After being friends for so long, he could sense when Aragorn was worried about something. He gently guided the horse closer to Aragorn.<p>

"Do not worry, Aragorn. We cannot control what is about to happen," Legolas advised. Truthfully, Aragorn was not worried so much about the battle. He was more concerned about Frodo and Sam. How would they survive the journey back out of Mordor, even if they destroyed the Ring in time to save the soldiers in battle at the Black Gate? Aragorn gave a weak smile to the elf.

"I know."

"Are you worried about those that left?" said Legolas, referring to the soldiers who had become fearful of the evil menace of Mordor, which had been nothing but children's stories until recently. A number of them had made their doubts and fears known, and Aragorn allowed them to leave to try and retake other areas of Gondor's realm. They praised Aragorn's mercifulness at giving them a task that they felt would be possible. This left the army with far less men to fight than hoped.

"Yes, but not overmuch. There's not much we can do about it now. I am more worried about Frodo and Sam. And Pippin here," Aragorn replied. He glanced at Pippin, who was riding just behind him.

"Those hobbits…I am happy to have met them. They are strong though. They will be able to complete their task if all goes well," Legolas said fondly. "I am glad that Faramir was able to meet them and help them. I do not know how Frodo and Sam could possibly make it without the extra food and water he gave them," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"I know, but that Gollum is with them. He worries me. He is treacherous."

"And so is the Ring," Legolas said sadly.

"Strider?" A weak voice from behind him broke him out of his reflection. Pippin was looking up at Aragorn, with determination in his eyes.

"Yes, Pippin?" Aragorn replied. "Pippin must feel so alone without Merry here with him," Aragorn mused to himself.

"I was wondering… I mean…Could I stay next to you during the battle? I mean in the front? Everyone seems to think that I should stay towards the back. But how can I fight with everyone in front of me?" Pippin pleaded. Aragorn sighed. Pippin obviously wanted to be as heroic as his cousin Merry.

"Pippin-"Aragorn began, about to refuse, but Gandalf cut him off.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," Gandalf said, as if it was the final decision.

"Gandalf… I don't know. I don't want Pippin to be injured during the battle. And his height may be a serious disadvantage…" Aragorn started. Pippin now rode up next to Aragorn.

"No it's not. Boromir even said it would be an advantage to me because I can move quicker. Plus, my enemies might underestimate me. I can take them by surprise," Pippin rambled on in his defense. Gimli then piped up.

"Aragorn, Pippin is not much shorter than I am and you do not order me to stay in the back. I would have thought that you would not doubt the strength of the hobbits after what you have seen them do." Aragorn thought back to Weathertop, Moria, and all the other instances when the hobbits had shown their courage. He looked at Gandalf, who nodded with a smile.

"Alright Pippin. It seems that I am overruled," Aragorn told Pippin. Pippin smiled, his gratefulness obvious. He nodded to Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf in thanks for taking his side. Aragorn smiled too. Sometimes the hobbits reminded him so much of children.

"Pippin," Aragorn said sternly. "You must stay close to me, or to Gandalf, or Legolas and Gimli. Your size may give you an advantage when fighting, but it may be hard to find you because of your height."

"I understand," Pippin said seriously. "I will stay by you." He went back to riding behind Aragorn, and became lost in thought.

"Hobbits. They always seem to get their way," Aragorn said, smiling.

"Pippin, I think, asks this for love of Frodo and Sam. Pippin has never failed to show his devotion to them," Gandalf said seriously. Aragorn nodded again at Gandalf's wise words.

"Gandalf, can you tell if Frodo and Sam are close to completing their task? Or if they are even alive?" Aragorn asked.

"They are beyond my sight," Gandalf said, sighing.

The army continued to ride. It grew eerily silent; even the birds made no noise. The fear of the entire army seemed to grow with every step closer they came to Mordor.

That night, they made camp, and everyone fell into a restless sleep. Aragorn, however, could not fall asleep. He sat outside his tent, keeping alive a small fire, in the same way he often did when journeying with the four hobbits together to Rivendell. Legolas joined him silently about dawn. As an elf, he did not feel the need to sleep as often, so he joined Aragorn in his watch. The two did not speak, taking comfort in the other's mere presence.

Aragorn was able to begin riding the next day fairly early. They reached the Black Gate at about noon. No one was there. Not a single orc could be seen on the Gate. Aragorn feared some evil trap. As the army made preparations for the battle, Aragorn felt a sense of doom. He feared that no one would be coming back from this battle.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Please review! Updates will be prompt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was really busy this week. Please review! We are back to Frodo and Sam's POV.

* * *

><p><em>The Nazgul swooped down over Frodo and Sam. Frodo had already fainted from the pain, both from his finger, and the old wound at his shoulder. Sam still held Frodo's hand as he cowered in terror. The fell beasts were circling lower and lower over Frodo and Sam, until two of them grabbed the hobbits in their sharp talons. Sam blacked out. The Nazgul then flew toward the Dark Tower. Their master would be eager to meet the two hobbits.<em>

* * *

><p>The fell beasts brutally dropped the two ringbearers to the rocky ground outside the Dark Tower, jolting them awake. Orcs quickly surrounded them and forced the two to their feet.<p>

"Get up, you lazy slugs!" an orc jeered at them. Frodo and Sam suppressed groans as they stuggled to get to their feet. Sam barely succeeded, but Frodo swayed and would have fallen over if Sam hadn't grabbed his arm. He shot Sam a grateful look.

"Follow me, little cockroaches," another orc sneered.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you," a different orc said while fingering his knife.

"No you won't, Nasha. They're to be saved for the Big Master," the first orc said. Nasha snarled but backed off.

The orcs and Frodo and Sam reached the entrance to the Dark Tower. The great black mass loomed over them ominously. Frodo and Sam were struggling to stay on their feet. By this time, Frodo had lost a lot of blood from his finger, and it was still bleeding. Both of the hobbits were in agony as they were forced to climb the steep stairs. Sam prayed that he and Frodo would be able to keep going: he imagined what would happen to them if they fell or fainted, and it was not pleasant.

"Hurry up, you slugs!" Nasha snarled. "The Big Master won't be kept waiting!" Sam cringed as the orc's whip fell on his back. The skin broke, and he began bleeding. Even worse for Sam, the orc whipped Frodo. Frodo tried to suppress a cry, but failed. He fell on the stairs and laid there like a dead thing. The orc whipped Frodo again, drawing more blood.

"Get up! Get up now!" Nasha screamed his wrath apparent.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sam yelled. "You'll kill him!" Frodo continued to lay on the stairs, giving no indication that he still lived. Sam was deathly afraid. Why were they being captured? He thought Sauron would be overthrown after the Ring was destroyed. _Unless the Ring hadn't fallen in yet?_

"Oh get him up already. You-," Nasha said, pointing to a cruel looking orc, "carry him. Keep moving! Don't just stare at 'im!" Nasha said, now addressing Sam. Sam jumped and continued climbing the stairs. He tried to stay near the orc that had Frodo slung across his back like a sack of flour. He glanced at Frodo often, more concerned about his master than himself. Frodo continued to lose blood from his back, and his finger was still bleeding slightly. He looked very pale. Sam's back was still bleeding as well, and he felt the sticky warmth slide down his back. He also felt himself becoming light headed. His feet ached from being constantly cut up by the rocks and gravel of Mordor.

After climbing a seemingly endless amount of stairs, the orcs forced the two hobbits into a room filled with chains and shackles. They were roughly shoved into a corner and left alone for a moment. Sam tried to wake Frodo to no avail. It was not too long before four orcs came back.

"You there! Wake your sniveling friend!" the leader orc said to Sam. Sam turned to Frodo and gently shook him.

"Mr. Frodo, wake up! It's your Sam; you've got to wake up!" Sam tried to keep his voice steady. He almost thought that Frodo would not wake, but Frodo finally groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sam?" Frodo said weakly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes-" Sam started, weeping openly, but he could not continue because an orc kicked Frodo in the ribs and Sam in the back, getting an agonized groan out of Frodo and a growl of anger from Sam.

"Take off your clothes and give us anything you have with you," the orc ordered.

"You want us to what?" Sam asked incredulously. Frodo had already obeyed, and was dutifully removing his clothes. He gave Sam a look of sympathy.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Now!" the orc said viciously. Frodo and Sam slowly and painfully removed their clothes, leaving their underclothes on. Frodo, however, could not remove his shirt because of the sticky blood that plastered it to his back. Frodo gave Sam a questioning look, and Sam helped him take it off. They put their things in a pile in front of the leering orcs. The three other orcs snatched them up and took them to another corner of the room and began savagely looking through them.

"Now for the questioning. And if you don't answer me, you'll wish you'd never been born!" the leader orc said to a fearful looking Frodo and Sam.

"Where is the Ring?"

Silence.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I you do not answer me, you'll wish _you'd never been born._" The orc said. "Where is the Ring?"

Silence.

A whip cracked over their backs.

"WHERE IS THE RING?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Please review! I hope someone besides Frodo's Sister is reading!


End file.
